Mikey's Computer Problem
by Daydream1
Summary: Mikey has a problem with Donny's computer. No he doesn't break it! It's funny! Reveiws would be nice!


Disclaimer: (Playing with nunchuks, Mikey's to be exact) I'm bored. (Flings nunchuks to the side, where they hit an unsuspecting by-stander, and sits down on the ground) I hate doing this. (sighs unhappily) I DON'T OWN THE NINJA TURTLES!!!!! There, happy?  
  
Author: Daydream (which I enjoy)  
  
Frustration  
  
"AAARRGHH!" Michelangelo yelled at the computer, banging on the keyboard. This was the fifth time he had tried this but each time it had failed. He decided to try something new. He kneeled down on the floor in front of the computer and closed his eyes. "Oh wondrous computer god, please allow this to work!" He yelled and typed in something else. A new page came up. *Upload not completed. These could have been the problem.* "NOOOO! Come on you stupid demon possessed machine! Work with me!" Once again he typed in Mybrothersbighead.doc. And again *Upload incomplete* "WAHHHHH!" Mikey cried. "I've got!" he said, as his head popped up from crying. He rushed out of Donny and Leo's room and went to his sister Amber's room. "Where are they?" he said looking around at the shelves. He went over to one of the lower ones and plucked something off of it. "Ah, found you."  
  
He snook back out of Amber's room and headed farther down the hall towards Raph and his room. In there, Raph was napping soundly. Well, as soundlessly as Raph can sleep. "Stupid pot-head. I gonna bust your head off." Raph said incoherently and started to fight his pillow. Mikey gave a small giggle and wished he had his video camera. But anyway, he walked up to the bunk bed and reached carefully for Raph's sai. Raph came precariously close to whacking Mikey but he ducked. "Got em!" he whispered and scrambled out the door back to the computer.  
  
Mikey kneeled down in front of the computer again. This time he held Amber's favorite Beanie Baby Bears in one hands while grasping Raphael's sai in the other. He stabbed the bear and let the beans fall on the keyboard. "O please, computer god, make it work!" He tried once again to type in the words. *Upload incomplete* "Stupid, idiotic, smelly, dumb, whiny, messed up bundle of wires that wants me to die of frustration!" shouted Mikey.  
  
He tried a new approach. "Oh darling computer." He said hanging on to the computer, kissing the monitor. "If you do what I want, honey bear, I'll give you extra large mega bytes." He pressed enter. "AHHH! DONNNYYY! HELP ME!" Mikey yelled. In the living room, Donatello rolled his eyes and looked up from his book. "What?" he shouted back. "YOUR stupid computer want let me post my fanfiction story!" came Michelangelo's insistent yell. "Why me?" Donny muttered and got up from his chair. He walked to his room where Mikey was still banging on the computer board. "Don-ny, it won't work!" Donny peered over Mikey's shoulder. "Uh, what exactly are you trying to do? And why are there beanie baby guts all over my keyboard?" Mikey gave him a DUH look. "I'm trying to post a fan fiction story, but your computer isn't working. It doesn't get the message that the best writer in the world wants to have their work shown to the public. The beans are from one of Amber's beanie babies. She want even recognize it's gone." Donny looked worried. "Your dead meat if she does." Michelangelo shrugged. "Okay Mikey, pay close attention. I'm only going to show you this once." He began clicking around the screen. "You go to Browse, than go to My Documents, then I'm guessing Mikey's junk." He stared at the screen. "Which one is it?" he said looking at the long rows of titles. Mikey gave him a smug look. "My Brother's Big Head" Donny looked a little angry. "I hope you're not talking about me cause I can clean out your entire folder, destroying all your stories." Mikey waved his hands in front of him. "No way dude, this one's about Raph and his bragging." "Anyways, that's it and then you hit the upload button and your stories on the Internet." Mikey jumped up and down with joy. "Yaeeehhh! I am writer hear me roar!" "Yah okay. I'm going back to read my book." Donny said and then exited the room.  
  
BANG! The front door slammed loudly. "We got the movies!" Leonardo yelled. Amber came in right after him, sitting a bag down on the table beside all the left over pizza boxes. "Hey, Donny. What's up?" She asked her older brother as she plopped down on the couch, flipping the T.V. on. Donny smiled at the fourteen year old. "Nothin' much except Mikey's having a bit of trouble with the computer." "Great, what'd he do this time?" Leo asked. "He didn't blow anything up he was just having problems uploading a document." "Oh." Amber and Leo said simultaneously. "What about Raph?" asked Leo. "Sleepin'" Amber got back up from the couch and started to walk towards Donny and Leo's room. "I'm going to go check to make sure Mikey hasn't blown up the computer. I don't know when I'll be back." She said. "Maybe you should take a survival kit." Leo said. Amber smiled. "I don't think that'll be necessary. But just in case, do we have a fireproof jumpsuit in size 14? Just in case." Donny shook his head. "Oh well it was worth asking."  
  
Donny sank down in the chair waiting for the unavoidable. "AAAHHHH! MICHELANGELO, IS THAT MY BEANIE BABY?! You better pray it isn't!" Amber screams could be heard from the den. "Sorry Amber, I didn't think you'd notice." Mikey said, as he tried to make up for it. "Help, insane teenager on the loose!" he shouted, tearing out of the room at light-speed with Amber right on his heels. Suddenly, a second yell was heard. "WHERE ARE MY SAIS!? MIKEY!" Raph yelled, storming into the living room. Now Michelangelo was stuck between two fuming siblings and he was the one in trouble. "Eeep!" was all he could say. Leo grabbed the ever-present popcorn bowl and he and Donny sat down to watch the fight. "Mikey, I think your best option would be to run." Donny said with a smile. Mikey looked sheepishly from Amber then back to Raphael. "Uh can't we talk this over?" Mikey begged.  
  
Raph looked at Amber. "What do ya think?" Amber shook her head. "No way. This was the last straw in a long line of Mike's offenses." She smiled evilly at Mikey, who dove behind the couch. "Please, Raph you have them back unharmed and nothing wrong with em right. Amber I promise to bye you a new Beanie Baby, K?" Amber relaxed. "That's okay Mikey I didn't like that one anyway." Raph was a little more reluctant. "Mikey if you ever take my sai again." "I know, I know, I'm dead meat, I've got it." Mike held up his hands in surrender. "It was just getting good, where you're going?" Donny asked. "Playstation!" Mikey and Raph called. Amber ran off to her room. "My room to mourn my Beanie Baby! And to see if Mikey did any other damage." Donny and Leo looked at each other with amazement. "What just happened?" Leo asked. "I have no idea. Popcorn?" Leo plunged his hand into the bowl. "Sure."  
  
How'd you like it? It was the story of my on experience with the computer(- argument). Please review. 


End file.
